Yan Xi
Yan Xi (陈妍希, full name Chen Yan Xi) is a vampire and member of the The Vampire Council. Appearance Personality ... History Early life Xan Yi, was born May 31, 1823 in Taiwan to parents Cheng-po and Ying-Git Chen. Turning She was made a vampire when she was 22 years old. Vampire life Sometime during her life as a vampire, Yan Xi were selected as a member of the Vampire Council. Powers and Abilities Being a vampire, Yan Xi has all the powers and abilities they have, but also their vulnerabilities. Powers Yan Xi is exceptionally stronger and faster than a human and she has incredibly keen senses and reflexes. These abilities become more powerful the older the vampire gets, and as old as Yan Xi is her powers are very strong. * Tilfidon: Atomic manipulation. Xan Yi can manipulate atoms, the building blocks of reality and matter. Therefore, she can practically change whatever she wants into whatever she wants. She can't however manipulate sub-atomic particles, as a result not being able to create completely new elements or atoms, only manipulate those that already exist. * Inhuman Strength: Yan Xi is extremely physically stronger than humans, unshifted werewolves and werecats. Vampires slowly grow stronger with age and experience; older vampires can subdue younger ones with minimal to no effort. * Inhuman Speed: Yan Xi is faster than any human. She can move at speeds that make her appear as a blur. This allows her to cover short distances instantaneously and longer distances in short periods of time. Her vision is accelerated like her movement during this time. Speed, just like strength, advances with age, as older vampires are significantly faster than younger vampires. * Healing: Yan Xi, as all vampires do, have a significant healing ability. She heals rapidly and fully from any non-fatal injury, and can if she has eaten well before heal a bigger, fatal for a human or werewolf, injury within minutes, the longer it has taken before she has eaten the longer the healing takes. A vampire as old and strong as Yan Xi are known to even get a bullet to the head and live threw it, with her body healing around it and then pushing the bullet out of the wound. * Superhuman Senses: Yan Xi have as a vampire much stronger senses than humans. Vampires are able to see, hear and smell better and can even see in complete darkness. ** Instinctual Senses: Vampires have the specific power that they can sense each other, as in they can recognize each other for what they are and instinctively knows if another one is in the near area. They also have an instinctual knowledge of who is the older of the two and therefore higher in the vampire hierarchy, something that benefits the younger vampire since it is custom that an elder vampire is to be shown respect by a younger one. * Superhuman Durability: Vampires are able to endure physical pain better than humans and can recover from attacks that would cripple, maim, or kill humans with minimal effort. * Mind Compulsion: Vampires have the ability to control minds and alter/erase human memories. They are able to "entrance" humans and a few of the more common supernatural creatures such as werewolves. Entrancement is a form of hypnosis or mind compulsion, which requires vampires to make eye contact and use their voices to make humans do their bidding. Mind compulsion doesn't affect other vampires, powerful witches or fairies. Compulsion is not an innate ability, as it needs to be taught and practiced. Vampires can entrance at least two humans at the same time. * Fangs: Vampires can extend fangs that they use to feed themselves, they might protrude when a vampire is angry, excited, need to fight, aroused - colloquially referred to as a "fang boner" - or is close to blood, an instinct more than actual choice of action. The bite of a vampire can sever the limbs of humans and other creatures. Abilities * Fighting skills: Yan Xi can take care of herself quite well in a fight. * Multilinguism: She speaks English, Chinese Mandarin, and Taiwanese fluently. Weaknesses Being a vampire Yan Xi also has their vulnerabilities. * Fire or Sunlight: Yan Xi, like all vampires, is vulnerable to sunlight but due to hers being so old, she can survive out in the sun for a significant time. She would survive crossing a desert, even though she would be heavily sunburned after it. But for doing so she needs to have fed quite recently, so a starving vampire wouldn't survive a desert no matter how old they may be. Yan Xi will if exposed to sunlight for too long or when she's starving burn to death, and eventually turn into ashes. Vampires can heal from burns, if given time and blood. However, if a vampire cannot take the time to heal from the burns, the vampire will die. * Staking: If a vampire takes a wooden, iron or silver stake through the heart (or pretty much anything that pierces the heart, for an example a knife) it will render the vampire in a comatose state, until the object are taken out of the heart. * Excess blood: If a vampire drinks too much blood, they will display alcohol intoxication-like qualities (such as euphoria, confusion, stupor, etc). * Exsanguination: If a vampire is completely drained of their blood, they can become comatose, and eventually perish. * Blood of a sick/dead man: The blood of a sick or dead man acts as a poison to him. It will not kill a vampire but it will weaken them to a state that they are much easier to deal with, and therefore kill. * Decapitation: Decapitation or other means that results of his head separating from his neck would mean permanent death. * Heart extraction: The act of removing a vampire’s heart will result in permanent death, since there’s not anything left to pump the blood around in their bodies. * Dismemberment: Ripping a vampire to shreds will result in a permanent death, although it requires high amount of strength and speed to actually be able to kill a vampire like that. Mostly it’s vampires or other superhuman creatures that are being able to kill a vampire with this specific method. * Magic: Vampires are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft including the creation of harmful magical objects and witches are able to inflict excruciating pain onto vampires as well as spells and curses. They are particularly vulnerable to necromancy. * Herbs and plants: There are various plants that repel vampires. Garlic is however not one of those. ** Vervain strongly repels vampires. The act of exposing or ingesting a vampire with vervain causes a vampire to become severely feverish and weak. Also, if a vampire’s skin is exposed to vervain, it results in burning them much like crosses does to vampires being turned as Christian. Furthermore, vampires can’t compel anyone that have ingested vervain or if themselves is being exposed to it in some way. ** Holly, rowan and mandrake all drive vampires away. They aren't as strong protection as vervain is, but it surely temporarily drives them away long enough for the victim to escape. Equipment Vehicles Relationships Trivia *Michelle Chen, the actor who plays Yan Xi, is 5'3" (160cm) tall. Quotes References Category:Female Characters Category:Vampire Category:Asian Category:Supernatural Category:Vampire Council member